The things i hate about you
by Nini.Godoy
Summary: Cartman revela las cosas que odia de los demás, solo por una tarea de su psiquiatra... ¿Qué es lo que en verdad piensa?


**Nini: Aclaro, los personajes tienen 16 años **

_**°$° Cosas que odio de ti °$°**_

-Mierda.- dijo Cartman molesto.

Frente a él se encontraba un hombre, su doctor psiquiátrico personal. Su madre le había dicho que tenía que ser menos agresivo con los demás, ¿Y qué hizo?, Le contrato un psiquiatra. ¡Un jodido Psiquiatra!

Lo que hacia ese pendejo, era darle una tarea cada semana para que él la realizara. A veces era simple, como decirle a su madre lo que sentía, o desquitarse con un muñeco de hule. Pero a veces, eran horribles, como comer comida cruda o podrida, para que sienta lo que la comida de su madre vale.

-Bueno Eric, lo que debes hacer esta semana es muy sencillo…- Un sonrisa maliciosa se asomó por los labios del castaño.

Eric Cartman, parado sobre unas mesas a la hora del almuerzo, llamo la atención de todos los que estaban en la cafetería.

-¡Su atención por favor!- llamo. Todos los presentes le miraron, algunos curiosos y otros con el ceño muy fruncido.

-¿Ahora qué quieres culón?- Espeto Kyle, mientras dejaba de comer su almuerzo. El castaño antisemita le miro consternado y con una inocencia fingida.

-Solo quiero decir unas palabras judío.- Contestó el gordo, mientras que el mencionado solo fruncía más el ceño. Nada que dijera Cartman era bueno, y eso nadie mejor que él para saberlo.

-¿Ahora que pasa Cartman?- Pregunto Stan, mientras miraba confundido al "fuertecito" del grupo.

-Bueno, como todos en esta escuela mediocre deben saber, mi nombre es Eric Cartman. La persona más genial, fuerte y carismática que ha existido después de Hitler.- Comenzó el castaño.- Me he tomado el tiempo de escribir sobre cada uno de ustedes maricones. Y serán los afortunados en escuchar lo que yo, el gran Eric Cartman, he escrito.-

Todos estaban confundidos, y realmente no era para menos. Los amigos del gordo, solo rodaban los ojos, viendo como el culón quería volver a ser el centro de atención. Ante la sorpresa de todos, Cartman saco de su chamarra un cuaderno de color azul, que decía _The things i hate about you. _

Carraspeo un poco, y comenzó a leer.

-**Kenneth Mckormick: primero que nada, porque sé que estás leyendo o escuchando esto, te diré que eres un pobretón sin aspiraciones ni ambiciones que solamente ve porno y solo piensa en porno. Lo que odio de ti Kenny, es que seas tan pobre, además de ser un pervertido, aunque a mí eso no me molesta en absoluto. Además, de que odie cuando tu maldita parca de mierda no te deja hablar como una persona normal y tengas que hacerlo como un retrasado mental. Eres una mierda, y morirás siendo una mierda. Además odio cuando no te atreves a decirle al maricon de Butters que eres Gay y que quieres darle por el culo desde hace ya mucho tiempo. ¡Por Hitler pareces una perra en celo!- **

Termino de leer esa página con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, al ver que el rubio cenizo se quitaba, que desde ya hace unos segundos se quitó su parca, estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, mirando a un Butters peor que él. Todos en la escuela lo miraron confundidos.

**-Stan Marsh: Hola Hippie. Como le dije al idiota de Mckormick te lo digo a ti. Eres un maldito hippie que ve todo como una mierda, que vomita cuando está cerca de la persona que le gusta, y que siempre anda detrás de la perra de Wendy buscando su atención. Hablando de la perra, te ha cortado ya casi 56 veces en menos de 10 años. ¡Olvídala ya!, También odio cuando te pones emo solo porque la puta Wendy no te hizo caso, también cuando vas conmigo y los demás con el rabo entre las patas porque Wendy te pateo el culo emocionalmente hablando. Ademas que te follaste a Kyle, Craig, Clyde y Kenny-**

Stan vomito todo lo que había comenzado a comer, y todos en la cafetería le miraban burlones. Wendy, se acercó a Stan y le susurro algo al oído, inmediatamente Stan se puso triste con lágrimas en los ojos. Y por arte de magia, su cara se volvió más pálida y con los ojos llenos de ojeras moradas. Wendy estaba sonrojada, y miraba con mala cara al pelinegro, quien seguía vomitando.

**-Craig Tocker: Eres un maldito gusano que esconde sus emociones. Eres una mierda. Odio cuando te pones a la defensiva sacando el dedo del medio, ¿Quieres que nos lo metamos todos por el culo, maldito maricon?, Pues bien. Porque algún día a la perra de Tweek se cansara que quieras meterle la mano en el culo…- ¡Metete esa!- **

Craig lo miraba con profundo odio, mientras que Tweek tenía un ataque de nervios gritando sobre que a "Cartman lo habían secuestrado los gnomos"

**-Tweek Tweak: Bueno, aparte de que tienes una obsesión con el café, hablas siempre de gnomos imbéciles que ni siquiera pueden tocarte, estoy bien contigo.- **

**-Wendy Testaburger: ¿En serio tengo que decir porque te odio perra? Simple, eras una puta de mierda que siempre quieres hacer sentir mal a las personas solo porque no tienen tus inmensas tetas, y te digo algo, ¡te ves más puta gracias a esos melones!... En serio, eres una mierda y no sé qué te vio el hippie.- **

Wendy solo lo miro con odio profundo, y comenzó a sollozar.

**-Bebe: Eres aún más puta que Wendy, en serio. Tú también quieres hacer sentir mal a las personas por tus tetas, las cuales son de los tamaños de un limón. ¡Por el amor de Hitler imbécil, date cuenta que no tienes nada y que ni siquiera puede considerarte miembro del grupo femenino.- **

-¡Cállate bola de manteca!- Le espeto la rubia, pero Cartman lo ignoro y siguió leyendo.

**-Nicole: Me das asco porque eres una perra negra.- **

**-Token Black: Igual que tu novia de mierda.- **

**-Clyde Donovan: Tú eres un adicto a los tacos y a la comida mexicana, así que, te considero un maldito emo que se desquita con la comida. Además que quieres follarte por el culo a el negro- **

**-Butters: Eres el único que ha estado ahí para mí, pero debo decirte que odio tu maldita personalidad. Eres tan marica… pero lo que más me caga es tener que soportar como me dices que quieres que Kenny acepte tus sentimientos. ¡Por el amor a Hitler Kenny es demasiado obvio!, ¡Quiere violarte a cada momento del día Butters date cuenta!- **

**-Kyle Broflovsky: Eres una rata judía estúpida que no merece la vida, tienes arena en la vagina, tu cabello es pelirrojo, vienes de Jersey, usas un estúpido gorrito verde que no sé cómo mierda se llama, ¿Cómo no quieres que te odie?, además. Te odio porque sé que te follaste a Marsh. Siempre que el imbécil ese se va con Wendy, te quedas conmigo sin decir más que puras tonterías, porque al fin y al cabo siempre estas encabronado, repito tienes arena en la vagina, y al final la única manera de que dejes de decir pura mierda es follarte. ¿Eso es justo?, ¿Acaso es justo que te tenga que follar tu culo de judío solamente porque a eso vas a mi casa? No lo parece.-**

Kyle se sonrojo furiosamente mirando como todo mundo lo veía con una sonrisita pervertida. Todos terminaron odiando al culón, y no era para menos. La cafetería se burlaba de todos. Y Cartman, solamente sonreía con satisfacción.

Al parecer el doctor Marc, no estaba loco después de todo.

**°$°$°$!$!$!$!$°$#°#°!#°"$%&**

**Nini: Bueno, gracia por leerlo, en serio me gusta que me lean :D **

**Marc: ¡¿Por qué mierda me toco ser el psiquiatra del gordo?!**

**Nini: Porque quise *se encoge de hombros* **

**Gracia por leer, ¿Les gusto?, ¿Me dejaran un review? **

**Por cada review, evitas que un gatito bebe muera.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
